1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display system, an information processing device for use in the image display system, an image display device for use in the image display system, an image correction program for use in the information processing device, and an image correction program for use in the image display device.
2. Related Art
An image display system of a previously popular type includes a personal computer (PC) serving as an information processing device that supplies image data for display, and a projector that projects, onto a screen, an image through with image processing by the PC.
In such an image display system, image data forwarded from the PC to the projector is subjected to various types of correction processes by an image processing device on the projector side. The correction processes vary in type, including resolution conversion, edge enhancement, black and white extension, shape correction, color conversion, γ correction, VT-γ correction, ghost correction, crosstalk correction, color unevenness correction, and others.
This resultantly increases the size of the image processing device in the projector, thereby causing the higher cost. If any increase of the image quality is expected to a further degree, the processes have to be executed with) higher accuracy, and there thus needs to equip an image processing device with higher performance capabilities. This accelerates the increase of cost.
To deal with such a problem, there is an image display system in which the correction processes varying in type as such are executed on the PC side, and image data through with such correction processes is forwarded to a projector by signal transmission means, e.g., USB cable. As an example, refer to Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2004-69996), and Patent Document 2 (JP-A-2004-88194)
In such an image displays system, the image processing is performed mostly on the PC, and thus the configuration of the projector can be simplified very much. Because the PC is originally capable of graphic processing as a GPU (Graphic Processor Unit), there thus is no need to specially provide the PC with any new function to perform image correction with high accuracy.
In the image display systems of Patent Documents 1 and 2, the PC side takes charge of not only resolution conversion, shape correction, γ correction, VT-γ correction, and others but also ghost correction, crosstalk correction, color unevenness correction, and others, which are better executed, in terms of efficiency, in an image processing section disposed closer to a display device.
This resultantly increases the processing load on the PC side, and thus requires a high-performance CPU (Central Processing Unit), a large-capacity memory, and others. With this being the case, PCs with not enough computing power cannot handle such a case.